


We're Beautiful Like Diamonds In The Sky

by xdancingqueenxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Mental Breakdown, POV Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: It wasn’t real, she knew that, but maybe she could just play pretend - at least for a little while.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	We're Beautiful Like Diamonds In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> guys the wandavision finale broke me omg

With a heavy heart, Wanda wanders back to her car. She slides into her car, blinking away tears. 

She glances at the seat next to her, the deed to what was supposed to be her home with Vision sits on the passenger seat taunting her.

She considers crumpling it. Throwing it out the window. But, at least for now, it remains where it sits.

Steeling herself, she unfolds the deed, putting the address in her GPS. 

It would take 45 minutes to get to Westview. To what was supposed to be her home. 

On the ride to Westview, she thinks about being back in S.W.O.R.D. - could she have done something differently? Could she have turned the tide and gotten what she had wanted?

Wanda had considered taking Vision’s body - only, she didn’t know how to put him back together. He was strewn across the table, wiring and vibranium bits missing. She couldn’t fix that.

No matter what, reviving him would still be wrong. It could not be fair to him to do that, however badly she wanted to. 

All she wanted was to _bury_ him. She wanted one last, simple goodbye. 

Wanda felt so lost. Tony and Natasha were dead. Steve had simply...abandoned them, selfishly staying in the past. She barely knew Bruce or Thor, and Clint...well, once she’d heard what happened to Clint, she wouldn’t bother him. He clearly had his own deep-seated issues that he had dealt with in the past 5 years.

All the people she had grown close to were either dead or abandoned her. It hurt so much to lose those she was so close to.

She reaches the town of Westview, and it feels so dead and lifeless. The town was dull, gray, and tired, and the citizens all seemed depressed - not at all what the news channels were showing of people happy and reunited and society mending itself. 

Wanda sniffles, remembering an interaction with Tony’s daughter that had been playing on a loop in her memory for a while.

_“I like your hair,” Tony’s daughter says. “When I get older, I wanna have my hair that color. My name’s Morgan, by the way.”_

_“Thank you,” Wanda says, offering the girl a light smile. She unconsciously runs her fingers through her hair. “Your Dad was a great man, you know that? You should be proud of him.”_ _  
_ _“I am,” the little girl replies. “Do you wanna go feed the ducks with me? Mommy usually does it with me, but she’s busy talking to people, so she told me to ask one of Daddy’s friends.” Morgan says, gesturing to where Pepper is reminiscing with Steve and Bruce._

_Wanda sighs, feeling like she could use some space away from the crowd, too. “You know what, Morgan? I think I’d like that very much.”_

Tony Stark had _his_ funeral. Why wasn't Vision afforded the same? Why had she been denied such a simple comfort?

It wasn’t fair.

It just wasn’t fair.

The empty lot - the house they were supposed to build was so dead and abandoned it hurt her heart. A house that they could fill with children (not that either of them could even have children), a house that they could grow old in. A house where they could finally be _normal_. 

They would never be forced to run, never be forced to hide again - and they could just blend in with society, and live a perfectly normal life. 

_As Wanda looks out of her window, she watches the ocean from the Quinjet. “Vision?” she asks, bracing herself for her next question._

_“Yes, Wanda?” Vision answers, glancing at her._

_“What would you think...you know, when this is all over...once things settle down, what would you think about adopting a baby? I- I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s fine, but…” She trails off, picking at a loose thread on her jacket._ _  
_ _Vision hums, sitting upright gingerly so as not to upset his injured side. “...Well, I think you and I could handle that.”_

_Wanda smiles. “I think so, too.”_

_You can fix this, make it the way you want_ , something - a voice deep inside her, whispered.

She held the deed to the property up close to her chest, allowing herself to be overcome by emotion. Her only sensation was pain; she felt as if she was just being dragged underwater and could not breathe. As if nobody cared about helping her, let alone bothering to glance at her. 

It felt safe to have a breakdown here. Here, she could remain unbothered.

She screamed as loudly as she could and her pain exploded. After having kept her emotions under control for nearly two weeks, she broke free of those bonds. 

This was the perfect moment for her to let out all of her pain, anger, frustration, and sadness.

And let it out she did.

 _Vision, Vision, Vision,_ the wind seemed to chant. _Bring him back, bring him back, bring him back._

With the image in mind of the house she always wanted, she subconsciously began manifesting the house and the man she loved. She wanted the home, the husband, the perfection of it all - more than anything, so she manifested it.

_Vision, Vision, Vision,_

Wanda could feel an alarming amount of energy expel from her body, but she couldn’t stop it - and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to. Was she dying? She felt out of control of her body as if it was on autopilot.

Was she still screaming?

Wanda's head ached from the excess power she was wasting, and she was on the brink of collapse. She had her back bent at an unnatural angle, to the point of feeling the blood rushing to her head.

 _Vision, Vision, Vision,_ she could hear the wind’s whisper, but this time it was much more insistent, more urgent.

She screamed once again, this time partly out of discomfort and exhaustion, partly out of fear and anger.

_Vision, Vision, Visio-_

The air stilled, crackling energy fizzling away, and Wanda could finally breathe again. 

When she opened her eyes, there _he_ was. He lived and breathed, and he had a smile on his face. 

“Welcome home, Wanda.”

So many emotions threaten to come up at one time - mostly a wild mix of joy and anticipation. She nearly sobs at the sight of him alone.

She inhales and exhales, pinching herself to make sure it was all real. Letting herself smile, not quite sure how this was happening, but embracing it regardless. 

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he asks, “Shall we stay in tonight?” 

As they sit on the couch, she doesn’t answer, still amazed at what she has created, and they share a loving kiss.

It wasn’t real, she knew that, but maybe she could just play pretend - at least for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a comment! <3


End file.
